The Debate
by MadBlossomingPrincess
Summary: Amane has a serious problem with her, and she refuses to admit she's wrong about it. It leads to a debate with Marik, who absolutely refuses to let her continue to be wrong, especially when he knows he's right. So how does he fix it? Read and see!


MBP: Okay, this was really random... but I had to do it, I had to! I got the idea doing _**Dare I Say**_, and then I felt like I had to do it! It was unavoidable! I HAD TO, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Rini: Geez, what is with you and tragedyshipping?

MBP: I like it! It's cute! And writing Marik's fun!

Kio: S-she doesn't own anything...

MBP: I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_**The Debate**_

Marik looked at the girl across from him with disgust in his eyes. She was a cute girl, sweet, quiet, and always had a smile for him. She somehow managed to capture his heart, and he'd never gotten it back, despite the fact her older brother Bakura would destroy him if he did anything. But none of that bothered him. What bothered him was...

Amane was eating a vanilla ice cream. And enjoying it.

And that was just plain wrong. Everyone knows that chocolate is the best ice cream flavor in the world. Except Amane. Who, very uncharacteristically, insists that vanilla is better than chocolate. And refuses to admit she's wrong.

"There is no way that vanilla is better than chocolate," Marik said, licking his own chocolate ice cream cone.

"It is too!" Amane protested. "Chocolate's icky!"

"Icky? Really? Spending too much time with Miho, aren't you?" Marik noticed, causing Amane to blush. "Hey, it's Miho's fault you don't like chocolate, isn't it? You can admit it, I'll just go destroy Miho."

"No!" Amane laughed at Marik, not noticing him smirk when she did so. "I just don't like chocolate ice cream. Never have. Never will."

"Never say never princess," Marik teased, being overly cheerful.

Amane's blush grew darker, causing her naturally cute face to become adorable and she looked down. "B-Bakura would kill you if he heard you call me that..." she muttered, embarrassed.

"Wouldn't he kill both of us if he knew I was treating you to ice cream without him around?" Marik pointed out. "If I'm going to die anyways, I want to die happy."

Amane giggled and nodded, licking her ice cream cone. Marik tried not to stare at her lips, and the traces of ice cream left on them. He returned to their debate to get himself distracted.

"Why not try the chocolate ice cream and then decide what's better? I can guarantee, it won't be vanilla!" Marik suggested.

"No!" Amane shook her head. "Why don't you try mine?" She offered her cone, and as much as Marik was tempted to take a bite from where she had, the thought of vanilla ice cream made him resist.

"No thanks. Vanilla ice cream is gross," He went back to watching Amane lick her ice cream happily, and proceeded to eat his own. A devilish grin appeared on his face as a plan popped into his head. A very pathetic, cliché, and completely amazing plan that might get him killed, but it was a plan. He would get Amane to admit she liked chocolate ice cream, one way or another.

"Hey Amane..." Marik took a bite of his ice cream as she looked at him, smiling gently.

"Yeah? What is it Marik?" Amane's eyes widened, and then fluttered shut as Marik put his lips on hers softly. He tasted sweet, like a clean rain, with a strange mixture of chocolate on his lips.

"So..." He asked casually, leaning away and back into his chair. "Do you like chocolate ice cream now?"

He assumed by her smile, and the accompanying kiss, that she in fact, did like chocolate ice cream.

()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()~~()

"Miho needs to tell Bakura something!" Miho ran through the front door of the Bakura household without even bothering to knock, only running until she found Bakura.

"Miho... Ryou is..." Bakura was about to send the girl to her boyfriend when she continued to speak.

"Marik and Amane were kissing!" Miho squealed, silencing Bakura effectively. "Miho had no idea they were dating! Miho is spreading the news!" She then proceeded to escape, calling for Ryou.

Bakura stood in his room for a moment, a dark aura forming around him ominously. He was going to kill Marik.

* * *

MBP: Just to clarify, I like vanilla ice cream. And I don't really like chocolate ice cream all that much. I'm on Amane's side here. But I would totally change my mind if Marik came by eating a chocolate ice cream cone and kissed me. Vanilla would be abandoned in a heartbeat.

Rini: Wow...

MBP: Hey, Marik's hot! So, personal feelings aside, I hope you enjoyed!

Rini: Please ignore the author... she's on a serious sugar high, and I don't think she's quite sane at the moment...

Kio: You say she's never sane...

MBP: I am not crazy, I'm a little insane!

Rini: Isn't it the same?

MBP: NOPE!

Kio: Um... well... I hope you enjoyed...

Rini: Really, I hope MBP didn't drive you crazy, and you actually enjoyed this... Review please!

Kio: Jaa nee!


End file.
